


DAY 5: SPELL

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Suho is the head of the Ravenclaw house, always calmed and responsible.Chen is the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team and the only one who knows how to un-calm Suho.





	DAY 5: SPELL

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5  
> It's a present for a friend who really likes this ship and a self indulgent fic cause I love Harry Potter  
> Enjoy!  
> Hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Being the head of the Ravenclaw house was an easy task for Suho, the proud students of the blue house barely gave him any problem and they were always willing to cooperate. Suho wore the colors of his house and the head of the house badge with pride, it was something to be proud of, after all he was the heir of his family’s legacy of heads of Ravenclaw.   
However his usually smooth task had been recently disturbed by a certain Gryffindor who thought that it would be funny to hide smoke bombs all over the Ravenclaw dorm. Well it was not and right now a very angry Suho was leaving the dorm to beat the captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team “YOU DUMBASS BASTARD HOW DO YOU DARE HAVE YOUR BRAIN CELLS YOU HAD LEFT ALL DIED AFTER THE LAST MATCH” Suho screamed entering Gryffindor’s common room, all the students there turned to look at the sudden burst. Suho’s eyes scanned the room until he found his target, the culprit of all of his headaches “YOU” he said walking to him wand on his hand, the rest of the students left the room knowing what was about to happen “I TOLD YOU LAST TIME I WAS GONNA SCREW YOU IF YOU DID IT AGAIN, YET YOU THINK YOU’RE THE FUNNIEST DUDE ON THE SCHOOL BUT LISTEN TO ME YOU ILLITERATE QUIDDITCH RAT, YOU AREN’T AND WHAT YOU’RE DOING IS NOT OK AND JUST CAUSE YOU’RE THE CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM AND THEY DON’T PUNISH YOU THAT MUCH DOESN’T MEAN I’M NOT GONNA BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS” he basically howled those words, face red of anger, eyebrows frowned together and wand 2 inches far from Chen’s neck “Aren’t you gonna say something?” Suho asked in a deeper voice, Chen gulped and for the first time in his life he truly feared the Ravenclaw’s house head “I’m sorry” he said in a small voice.  
“Ok stop it, Suho you’re the head of the Ravenclaw house you shouldn’t be showing this kind of behavior” professor McGonagall said, Suho tried to protest but she cut him “I know what happened and I promise you this time Mr. Kim will be punished, but now you need to leave” and with that he was basically kicked out of Gryffindor’s common room.

  
It was almost 2 am when Suho felt a sudden pull, something was calling him. Something familiar yet strange, it’d been a while since he felt that. He got up anyways, put on an old sweater and left the Ravenclaw dorms, following his gut he ended up on the rooftop, where a familiar silhouette was waiting for him “Chen” he didn’t have any time to react further when a pair of lips crushed against his, he felt strong arm engulf him in a bear hug quidditch player and he couldn’t help but moan softly at the sudden kiss “You put a spell on me to follow you up here?” the leader questioned only to get a crooked smile and a soft peck as the answer. Chen took his hand and lead them to an old mattress that lied on the floor, they both sat down Suho in between Chen’s legs, with his back against the later’s torso.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for the bombs to cause such a scandal I just wanted to catch your attention. You’ve been so busy lately with work and your duty as the head of your house that I didn’t know what to do to make you look at me” Suho didn’t need to look at his boyfriend to know he was pouting.   
“You’ve been busy too with practice…what you thought I didn’t notice? You’re much stronger and faster, I’m a good observer” he smirked, Chen just hugged him closer “It’s ok tho, I forgive you but please next time don’t do something I have to clean later”


End file.
